Church's Relationships
One of the series running gags is how Church interacts with his team and others. Blue Team Church seems to be emotionally distended to his team mates (which he does on purpose), but for the exception of Tex. Tucker Although Church has made threats to kill or hurt Tucker, he has never gone through with it. He does show concern when Tucker is injured, as seen in Season 2 and when he fell ill in Season 4. Over the course of the series, Church and Tucker's relationship has gone from two strangers who hated each other to having a brother-like bond (who still hate each other, but not as much). This can be seen in their dialogue as the series progresses. Caboose Church's relationship with Caboose has been one of great stress. This is due mostly to the fact that Caboose has killed Church at least three times, as well as the fact that Caboose's intelligence is dangerously below average. However, in some rare moments, Church is kind to Caboose and is sometimes amused by his antics. For example, when Caboose explained he did not know where babies were made, Church told him he had a book they could read together and they also debated the true function of Tuckers sword. After Caboose says "the sword acts as a key all the time and when you stick in people, it unlocks their death." Church states that he would want to live in your Caboose' world for 10 minutes. The most telling sign that Church genuinely cares for Caboose is when Caboose was "killed" by Gamma, and Church showed great signs of distress and sadness. But then again he just could have been distressed because he wanted to be the one who ultimately killed Caboose. When they were transfered out of Blood Gulch, Church told Caboose that it would be like a game of hide and seek, and that they could only win so long as they never see each other again. As soon as Wash and Caboose showed up at his "secure facility" Church began shooting at Caboose with his iconic Sniper rifle, and expressed anger at having "missed" Caboose. Tex His most prominent relationship is that with Tex. The pair share a love-hate relationship by insulting each other on occasion, yet constantly aiding each other and dealing with their teammates together. Even though he has previously claimed she is not a faithful girlfriend, as she used to steal money from his wallet and sleep with other men, he seems to still harbor romantic feelings for her as he refers to her as his girlfriend in several episodes in the series and even saying that he wished to have married her. Church has also shown to be very protective of Tex as he shown when he tries to get O'Malley out of her and is angered when Wyoming hints at his romantic interest in her. In addition, Church avoids the subject when "Gary" states "he still loves her." The length of all this and other events in the series show that Church will protect Tex from anything (including herself, as shown in episode 100). One possible reason that Church and Tex broke up may be because of unfaithfulness. Church once mentioned to Tucker that Tex would often steal his money and sleep with other men. Also, in a P.S.A for new year's resolutions, for resolution recommendations for Tex one reads; "She meant nothing to me." and; "How many times do we have to have this argument?" Sister The only interaction so far was Church's curiosity to see her 'Ping Pong Ball' trick. Church has also called her "that new yellow freak." Sheila Shiela was the tank AI that blew him up, and Church seems to have forgiven her due to her listening to him. as explained by her usefulness- "You don't outnumber me! I have a tank, people with tanks are never out numbered!" Junior When Church met Junior, he immediately develops a disgust for it. He has said he would kill the 'Abomination of Nature' several times. When he first hears about him, Church says "I'm gonna go in there, step on it's neck and shoot it in the head. 'Cause that's how I roll." Butch Flowers Church seemed to like Captain Flowers, at least a little, as he tried to save his life when he went back-in-time (though he accidentally ended up killing him). Red Team Church may be enemies with the red team, but he does not see them as a threat (but he does see Grif as the most potentially dangerous red). Sarge Church doesn't like Sarge due to him being the Red Team's leader as well as his stupidity. Simmons Church sees Simmons as a know it all stated in one of the episode's, when Simmons tryed to spy on the Blue's. Church thoroughly enjoyed it when Simmons was pretending to be a Blue because he bossed him around and insulted him to his face (Simmons not knowing Church knew it was him) just for kicks. Church has also called him "tomato can" in one episode. Grif Though not much has happened between these two, Church believes Grif to be the most potentially dangerous on Red Team. The two spent time as prisoners in Sidewinder and Church was somewhat annoyed by him. Donut Church has stated that Donut is "his favorite Red" though he indirectly influenced Donut very much when he time traveled to stop the events that led to the bomb inside him going off. Church sees Donut as the "pretty harmless" one, even though he killed Tex. Also Church shares the belief with Donut that the latter's armor is "lightish red". Lopez Though Church has possessed Lopez frequently and at length, these two have had very little contact. However, he appears to have disliked Church at one time having been "constantly posessed and blown up" and as a result he and Shiela founded the Robot Army. Freelancers Out of both teams Church seems to have the most knowledge of the Freelancer program & even seems to have known some freelancers personally through the interaction with them and Tex at some Blue facility (As shown in Out of Mind). Church also has a hatred for the freelancers. Washington Church has grudging respect for Wash, seeing him dealt a similar situation (in Reconstruction) to what he had to deal with in the Blood Gulch chronicles. He seems generally impressed by Wash's skills, but was not happy to be found, or more accurately to be reunited with Caboose. Wyoming As shown from numerous pieces of dialogue throughout Season 5, Church doesn't seem to like Wyoming much at all. Apart from his obvious distrust of Freelancers, Church seems to not like Wyoming's personality and the fact that he apologizes too much. The bomb in Season 3 that is set off due to Wyoming's shot at Tucker would no doubt leave Church disliking the bounty hunter even more. York Church seems to know York at least a little, because he acted surprised when Tex told him York was still alive. Carolina Church seems to know Carolina a little seeing as when told York was still alive he asked if Carolina was also. But it is odd that when Delta explained that Agent Carolina was implanted with two A.I., Church seemed to have no knowledge of this. In the same conversation, Church reffered to her as "That Carolina chick" implying that the two never met. Maine/The Meta Church shows the greatest of dislikes (which is really saying something) towards the Meta. He tries to kill the Meta during most of the Reconstruction series. But in one episode he says "Stop it (The Meta)? If this thing is killing freelancers I want to start a fanclub for it, build it a website." due to his hatred to the freelancers. A.I.s Church's relationship with the A.I.s of the series is something of an odd topic. In chapter 16 of Reconstruction Wash come's to the conclusion that Church is the Alpha and that all the AIs from project Freelancer are fragments of him, in a way. Omega As said before one of the A.I.s had in a way hurt Tex which is the main reason that he does not like them, the A.I. in question is Omega also known as O'Malley. As the series goes on its made clear that O'Malley has a dislike of Church as well, though it does not seem to be as strong as Church's dislike for it. It is later revealed that Omega is the fragment of the Alpha AI that is the rage. Also when O'Malley takes over Church he feels nothing, this is later theorized that it was simply the Omega and Alpha rejoining. Others have speculated that the second sword Church got in Caboose's head works like an anti-freelancer device. As demonstrated by Tucker (though not supported, but O'Malley didn't Jump into Tucker so the theory is still up in the air). Gamma When Church first met Gamma he introduces himself as the computer Gary, who is the keeper of a sword that was meant for the Great Destroyer. After he told Church that the Great Destroyer was to be known as the dumbest life form the universe, Church thought that he meant Caboose and decided to go and stop him before he could destroy anything. However Church would have to wait a 1,000 years for Gary to make the teleporter for him to get back to Blood Gulch. In order to pass the time Gary told Church possibly every kind of Knock-Knock joke he knew and then some. Later it is revealed that Gary is the AI for freelancer Wyoming. Delta Delta is quite possibly the only A.I. Church does not fully hate as when the two talk to one another, they speak very calmly. This could possibly be due to the fact that Delta is one of the very few Intelligent characters Church has ever conversed with and he finds this to be a relief, or that they agree on every logical decision which may be due to sharing the exact same logic patterns. This is because Delta is the fragment of the Alpha that is logic. Overall, Delta is one of the few characters in RVB that Church listens to & actually agrees with. Other Doc Church doesn't seem to have problems with Doc, minus the fact that when he (Church) mentioned they were screwed in Season 5 when they only had 2 men in action, Doc crudley reminded Church that he was "Neutral in these conflicts" which possibly angered Church even more. Vic It has been apparent that Vic is very annoying, and Church has called him "That annoying guy from Command". However, Vic was helpful when Church asked that he bring the Red and Blue armies together and end the war entirely. Vic Jr. In Season 4, when the rest of Blue Team was on the Aliens' quest, Church showed Simmons (currently disguised as a blue) how to call command. Church was very surprised when someone answered. Vic Jr. then explained that he was Vic's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson. Andy Church and Andy's relationship has stayed neutral, but Church contributed when trying to make Andy calm. This was because he never wanted to die in a huge explosion. Andy has insulted him a lot and Church has threatened to blow him up. Category:Relationships